Secret Crosszeria
by Rumie
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain keenam Kiseki no Sedai juga pemain bernomor punggung 11 Seirin, mempunyai rahasia besar dalam hidupnya sebagai kepala mafia. Bisakah ia menjaga terus rahasianya? Bahkan jika teman-temannya terancam bahaya?


Tulisannya:

Nama: tidak bersama Kisedai dan Seirin.

Marga: Bersama Kisedai dan Seirin.

Siang hari yang indah, seperti biasanya, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan jarsey Seirin-nya berjalan sembari meminum vanilla milkshake. Tatapannya datar dan -yang sangat mengherankan juga dingin -hal yang tidak pernah ada dikedua mata pemain keenam Kiseki no Sedai.

Tetsuya lalu menghentikkan langkahnya disebuah manshion mewah. Seorang pria berpakaian pelayan menghampiri dengan tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pintu gerbang. Pelayan pria itu menunduk hormat pada majikan mudanya yang selalu berwajah dingin itu.

"Tetsuya-sama" gumam pria itu.

"Hn. Unoe, apa yang lain telah berkumpul?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Sudah Tetsuya-sama" pelayan itu berjalan dibelakang Tetsuya. "Mereka sesuai perintah anda menunggu diruang rapat"

Tetsuya berjalan kekamarnya. Ia memilih mengganti baju terlebih dahulu -mengabaikan orang-orangnya sudah menunggu hingga lumutan. Kemeja putih ber-strip biru dikedua lengannya dan celana jins hitam menjadi pilihannya. Pandangannya lalu mengarah pada kaca besar yang berada dilemarinya. Diraihnya sebotol kecil gel untuk dipakai dirambut babyblue-nya. Ketika gel itu sudah rata, rambut Tetsuya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna dark-raven. Tetsuya juga melepaskan soft-lens biru yang menutupi mata merah darahnya.

Secara keseluruhan fisiknya sedikit berubah sekarang. Semua orang yang mengenalnya seperti Kiseki no Sedai, Seirin atau Kagami harus memincingkan matanya terlebih untuk harus benar-benar memastikannya. Dirinya bukan lagi Kuroko Tetsuya yang dikenal teman-temannya melainkan sekarang adalah Crosszeria Tetsuya, seorang kepala mafia Crosszeria yang berpengaruh diseluruh dunia. Mafia yang bekerja dibalik bayangan membantu kepolisian memberantas penjahat atau mafia dan yakuza yang ingin menguasai Jepang.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Tetsuya-sama, anda telah ditunggu" seruan sopan Unoue dibalik pintu menyadarkan Tetsuya.

"Hn. Aku akan kesana" kata Tetsuya. Selesai memasang jam tangan mewahnya, Tetsuya membuka pintunya mendapati seorang laki-laki berponi belah tengah dengan jaket hitam berlambang didadanya.

"Yo, Danchou!!" seru laki-laki itu riang.

"Sudah kubilang untuk menunggu'kan..." Tetsuya memandang datar tapi menusuk pada kedua manik merahnya yang bersinar. "...Kazunari"

Takao Kazunia hanya nyengir saat sang kepala mafia berpengaruh itu menatap dirinya dengan menusuk, walau tak dipungkiri oleh salah satu pemain andalan Shotaku itu bulu kuduknya sudah meremang.

"Kau lama sekali Danchou! Jadi aku menyusul kemari" alasannya. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju ruang rapat.

"Dengan meniru suara Unoe?" pertanyaan atau penyataan Tetsuya hanya dibalas cengiran sang pemuda berponi tengah itu sembari matanya berusaha menghindar mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan menusuknya.

Pintu ber-ornamen emas itu dibuka Kazunari. Ruang rapat itu berdinding hitam dengan lukisan indah dipajang. Meja panjang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan dan kursi-kursi berjejer disana. Dan disana sudah ada beberapa orang yang menunggu.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga Danchou" kata seorang dengan alis tebal.

"Hai Danchou" sapa laki-laki berponi miring dan tahi lalat disudut matanya.

"Sudah hadir semua?" tanya Tetsuya duduk diujung meja.

"Sudah kecuali Yoka" laki-laki bersurai coklat madu menjawab.

"Kemana dia?"

"Seperti biasa, menikmati buruannya disel bawah tanah, mengorek informasi" jawab laki-laki bersurai hitam menjawab kendati tidak menoleh pada sang Danchou fokus pada buku bacaannya.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Dipandanginya bawahannya. Siapa sangka orang-orang yang selama ini menjadi rekan basket dari Kiseki no Sedai disekolah pilihan ternyata adalah anggota mafia Crosszeria Kasamatsu Yukio, Sakurai Ryo, Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari dan Mibuchi Reo. Pemuda bersurai dark-raven itu menoleh memandang bawahannya yang lain: pemuda bersurai merah dikunci pointyle;Komuichi Hoshi, pemuda dengan topeng besi diwajahnya;Kona Soura, pemuda berwajah sendu;Maehara Sado, dan satu-satunya perempuan disana berwajah dingin;Amei Tohka.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapat sekarang" semua orang memandangnya terdiam, menunggu. "Sebelum itu Sado, bagaimana dengan Shongo?"

Sado menjawab, "Shongo sudah mulai bergerak sekarang, Danchou. Berdasarkan informasi yang dibilangnya, permata Red Flower disimpan memakai kode dibrankas pelaku"

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti. Artinya misi mencari permata kaisar yang hilang hampir selesai dengan Haizaki Shongo -salah satu bawahannya yang terpecaya.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena Inspektur Zoura menghubungiku, telah terjadi penculikan pada anak-anak jalanan"

Hening.

"Apa penyebabnya, Danchou?" tanya Tohka.

"Aku tak tau tentang hal itu tapi yang jelas mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan bulan separo, seakan mereka menghilang ditelan bulan yang separo"

"Apa penculiknya meninggalkan jejak Danchou?" Hoshi ikut bertanya.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tapi kurasa kalian akan menyadari jika menghubungkan tentang ini" Sesuatu terlempar ketengah meja. Setumpuk dokumen yang telah di fotocopy. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil dan membacanya. Kerutan didahi menjadi tanda mereka berfikir keras.

"Penculikan dan pengedaran organ ya.." gumam Ryo.

"Jantung yang diedar berukiran kecil, tidak sebanding dengan ukuran jantung remaja apalagi orang dewasa" komentar Tohka.

"Si pengedar memakai organ anak-anak itu ya.." simpul Yukio.

"Benar" Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku ingin Kazunari, Tatsuya dan Ryo menangani kasus ini. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan si pengedar ini menggunakan anak jalanan demi usaha menjijikan mereka. Sementara itu aku minta Reo, Hoshi dan Soura untuk menyerang kediaman keluaraga Murano yang telah menjual gadis-gadis perawan dipelelangan. Usahakan tangkap mereka semua untuk digiring ke pengadilan. Dan untuk Yukio, Sado dan Tohka menyelesaikan kembali urusan divisi kalian. Pertemuan selesai"

Hari ini kegiatan Kuroko berjalan lancar. Seirin berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan Shotaku di Inter-High. Juga Haizaki berhasil menyelesaikan kasus pencurian itu. Permata kaisar yang hilang berhasil diberikan kembali oleh sang pemilik.

"Wooiiiy!!!Kuroko!!" panggil pemuda beralis cabang berjalan mendekat.

"Kagami-kun" gumam Kuroko.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk. "Kuroko apa kau punya teman wanita selain Momoi?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko mendongak sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak ada" Selain Momoi yang dikenal Kagami, Kuroko tentu punya yaitu Yoka dan Tohka. Tapi kedua perempuan itu tidak dikenal Kagami. Jadi ia mem-blacklist-nya.

"Ohhh..."

"Memang kenapa Kagami-kun?" kening Kuroko berkerut samar memandang wajah pucat Kagami.

"Dua minggu lalu aku mendapat telephon dari perempuan. Ia menanyaiku macam-macam tentangmu. Kebiasaanmu, sekolahmu dulu dan sekarang, tempat tinggalmu dan teman-temanmu. Aku curiga padanya karena menanyaimu sangat banyak, tapi entah kenapa otakku seperti berkabut hingga aku tanpa sengaja menjawabnya. Waktu itu aku benar-benar sadar apa yang kukatakan, tapi aku tak dapat mengontrol diriku. Pikiranku seperti melayang ketempat lain, hingga aku sadar dan menanyai siapa dirinya karena sedari awal ia sama sekali tak mengatakan namanya. Yang membuatku merinding adalah ia mengatakan perkataan mengerikan setela tertawa, _I am nobody but I can be the Angel of Death when you are careless. So be careful because I'm everywher_ _e_ " Wajah Kagami memucat bahkan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

Kuroko menatap tak percaya. Kagami walau tak menatap Kuroko, tapi ia tau Kuroko pasti tak akan percaya. Kagami tau cerita yang ia ceritakan seperti senetron tv. Kagami sendiri juga takkan percaya kalau orang lain menceritakannya, masalahnya ia sendirilah yang mengalaminya.

"Aku tak bercanda" Kagami menatap sungguh-sungguh Kuroko. Tak mungkin ia bercanda saat mungkin saja nyawa sahabatnya sedang terancam. "Aku mohon Kuroko, kau berjaga-jagalah. Aku takut perempuan itu melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya padamu" pintanya pada pemuda lemah dihadapannya.

Lemah?

Astaga Kagami Taiga, asalkan kau tau, Kuroko yang kau kenal ini merupakan kepala mafia yang berpengaruh, dapat menghabisi seribu orang tanpa luka. Tapi Kuroko yang dalam penyamaran dan melihat sebuah permohonan pada manik merah sahabatnya hanya bisa mengangguk menyanggupi walau benak dipenuhi pertanyaan diotak jeniusnya.

Sepertinya ia harus meminta bantuan pada Himuro Tatsuya untuk mencari tau orang yang berani mencari tau tentang dirinya.

 **To Be Contuned.**


End file.
